


Schedules

by rightonthelimit



Series: Kurt/Blaine Drabble Collection [23]
Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s03e17, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Reactionfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt surprises Blaine by asking him a rather straightforward question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schedules

****A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.** **

**Schedules**

‘When would you like to have sex?’

Blaine choked on the sip of hot coffee he had just taken, coughing and sputtering as Kurt reached over to pat him on the back as though he hadn't just asked Blaine  _that_.

‘I’m sorry,  _what_?’ Blaine managed to bring out once he was no longer gasping for air. His eyes were still filled with tears and his hand reached out for a napkin to dab at his mouth, until he was sure he didn’t have any of it on his face anymore.

This was one of the last things Blaine had expected to hear. Up until now they had sat in comfortable silence, which Kurt had only occasionally broken to make a comment on someone's outfit and Blaine had only every now and then quoted a sentence he found particularly amusing or stupid from the book he was currently reading for English.

Blaine glanced around himself to hear if anyone had overheard Kurt, but no one had. It was too crowded in the Lima Bean for a loose comment like that to draw any attention.

Kurt shifted in his seat, his eyebrow cocking up and then sighing.

‘It’s just – now that I have my finals coming up and I need to practice for my NYADA audition -’

‘Which is going to amazing,’ Blaine was quick to reassure him, fearing Kurt would start doubting himself again and that simply couldn’t be done. Kurt smiled thinly and squeezed Blaine’s hand.

‘Thanks, honey. So anyway, now that we’re so busy we rarely have time. For  _that._ ’ Kurt seemed to be having a bit of trouble saying that out loud, still, and Blaine relaxed in his seat while a familiar rush of affection overcame him. He couldn’t help but squeeze Kurt’s hand back and smile.

In a way it was sweet, and Kurt’s intentions were good, weren’t they?

Kurt bit his lip and lowered his eyes bashfully, blushing quite prettily.

Yes. Definitely sweet.

‘So you want to make a sex schedule?’ Blaine asked, the amusement he was experiencing seeping into the tone of his voice. Kurt glanced up again and slowly nodded.

‘Is that okay? I checked both our agendas, we should have time on Friday for a quick make-out session and if I hurry with dance practice we can maybe have sex on Sunday. That is, if I was right about that thing you had with your parents having been cancelled?’

It was ridiculous how hopeful Kurt looked, and how much thought he had put behind this to make them  _work._ It somewhat eased the sting of him constantly talking about NYADA.

‘…Yeah,’ Blaine managed to say, struck by the way Kurt’s hair caught in the light. The tight line Kurt had pressed his lips into eased into a sweet smile, so obviously relieved that Blaine couldn’t just not bring Kurt’s hand up to his mouth and kiss it quickly before anyone could see. Kurt’s smile just broadened.

‘Good.’

Blaine’s eyes flicked back to Kurt’s full lips, and then he trailed his eyes over Kurt’s cupid’s bow, his cute nose, his pretty eyes, groomed eyebrows and then his perfect coif. And then it hit him.

Kurt wanted to have  _sex_ with him and even though they were far from virgins now, the mere thought was shocking. Because this boy was  _his._ Blaine was Kurt’s, and Kurt wanted to be  _Blaine’s_ and wow, he had actually seen Kurt  _naked_ before.

And Kurt wanted to get naked with him again.

That was sort of really awesome and frankly, Blaine couldn’t wait.

‘Kurt?’

‘Hmm?’ Kurt asked him with a dreamy expression on his face.  His thumb was rubbing circles on the back of Blaine’s hand. Kurt looked so in love with him it almost hurt.

It was the best kind of pain imaginable.

‘What if I want to do it now?’ Blaine meaningfully looked at Kurt, and Kurt blinked slowly at him, his mouth opening in a subtle  _o._ He pulled his hand out of Blaine’s grip and almost furiously started flipping through the pages of his agenda, pausing and tapping his finger on the page with today’s date.

‘We have time for a quickie if we go now, but we’ll have to reschedule our homework date to tomorrow,’ Kurt replied so seriously Blaine would’ve laughed, if only he hadn’t been slowly growing hard in his pants at the thought of Kurt spread out underneath him, his lips parted as he wantonly moaned for Blaine.

Blaine abruptly started gathering Kurt’s things, dumping them into Kurt’s bag and helping him up.

‘Let’s go then,’ Blaine murmured.

Kurt shuddered.

Blaine wondered how these scheduled make-out sessions were going to play out, and how he could make Kurt blush even more.


End file.
